Ryan Walker
Ryan Walker, is a former FBI Agent who bears a violent grudge against Annabeth Chase and Percy Jackson. Ryan Walker is one of the main antagonists of The Lost Children. Background Life before the Bureau Ryan Walker was born in 1974, in Hagerstown Maryland, to William and Fiona Walker. When he was 12 years old he met a girl named Isabella Wolf. Although they disliked each other at first they eventually became friends and on Ryan's 16th birthday they officially started dating. When Ryan Walker was 18 his then girlfriend cheated on him with the god Heracles and became pregnant. Ryan assuming the child was his own quickly married Isabella. They named the child Ezekiel. In 1997, Ryan Walker officially joined the FBI. It's also around this time that Isabella became pregnant again, this time by Ryan. Runaway Trio In the year 2000, Ryan Walker was tasked with located a trio of runaway children; Luke Castelean, Thalia Grace, and Annabeth Chase Ryan Walker promised Frederick and Alice Chase that he would find their daughter and bring her home. The runaway trio traveled the country with monsters and Ryan Walker hot in their trail, but every time Ryan thought he'd caught up to them the trio would outsmart him and escape. Eventually the trio met up with Grover who took them to Camp Half-Blood and thus they fell off the grid. This became the first major defeat of Ryan Walker's career. Intervening Years First Manhunt for Perseus Jackson Personality Ryan Walker is an excellent detective with a strong desire to pursue truth and justice. Despite not being naturally clear sighed his investigations eventually lead him to piece together the truth of Camp Half-Blood's existence and of the existence of monsters. Before figuring out that these children are demigods he simply refers to them as "powered individuals". Once he actually knows the truth however he starts being able to see through the mist (albeit not as perfectly as somebody like Rachel can). Ryan's attempt to prove that he's right however have consistently failed, and eventually people started thinking he was crazy. Throughout the story Ryan has two major motivations. The first is to prove he's right and that Greek myths are real; in Ryan's mind this will redeem him in the eyes of everyone, get the FBI to hire him again, and get his ex-wife Isabella to love him again. The second is to take revenge on Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase, and Camp Half-Blood in general. He hates them for keeping the truth a secret and also blames them for the death of his son Ezekiel during the Battle of Manhattan. Ryan also incorrectly believed that Percy murdered Gabie Ugliano. Ryan's first attempt to kill Percy Jackson failed because Percy had the curse of Achilles and after this failed murder attempt Ryan became a wanted fugitive. Ryan however remains under the delusion that if he can that Greek myths are real, that this will somehow vindicate him. Trivia Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:FBI Agents Category:Muse-Verse